Reconciliation
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A tragedy tears them apart, but their loved brings them together again. Dedicated to everyone I know and care about. Rated T for multiple reasons.


_Hello over there! I am back with a brand new fanfiction, yay! This is probably the best thing I have ever written, I am real proud of this work. This took me quite some time to write, compose, and proof read. Sorry for any silly mistakes in advance, this is really me in writing, and this is my transition to more emotional mature themed writings. Again, I do not own Beyblade,nor I own the song nor the lyrics mentioned in this, and definitely not the artist mentioned. What do you think I am, a billionaire xD and an advance thank you for reading this fanfic. Dedicated to everyone I've known and cared about these years, let us begin!_

…

 _For the first time, she cried… and for the first time, he felt helpless…._

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tachibana-Hiwatari, we tried as much as we could, but we just couldn't save him…" The doctor commiserated the brunette in the wheelchair. Her face was buried in her palms, she constantly jerked from her sobbing, her husband just stood above her, with a _broken expression_.

You see, it wasn't anybody's fault in this: destiny just played this sick game of getting an infestation into her stomach, thereby affecting her and the baby. So, on the operation table; so it would be her, the baby walking out, or both of them dead. And fortunately, it was her breathing, the baby was dead on arrival, but that _invisible blessing_ looked like brutal punishment to the would-be parents, _punishment…_  
"Take care of her, Mr. Hiwatari…" The doctor advised him, before taking off to attend other business. The male then looked at his wife, she was crying for the first time in her life, and he didn't like it, no, _he despised it_ … He crouched near her, that time, he did not care what was around him, he got on his knees, and slowly clasped onto her hands, and he felt her tears trickling down on his skin… Her warm, transparent, painful tears dribbled onto his skin, he felt his tears coming out too. He head was hung low, _for the first time, he felt powerless…_

It'd been three days since Hilary's failed pregnancy, and yet she hadn't spoken a word. It was like along with the child, her sweet and loud voice also ascended towards the heavens, now, she was silent; she was mute, quiet, not like her. Her gleeful eyes were now these dark pools of sorrow, her radiant and bright smile had now disappeared from her beautiful face, leaving only silence, and sadness, _sadness…_

Kai came into her room; she was on her bed, still mute, as if she had lost all her senses, as if she was _already dead_. _She was just there, but she wasn't there…_ He came in with her breakfast, the doctor advised her to take light breakfast, so a bowl of porridge would do. He sat on the bed, near her. She felt his warmth despite the distance, as she slowly turned her head towards him, he froze. She slowly narrowed her eyes towards the tray he carried, with the bowl of porridge and a glass of orange juice, and a small yellow rose in a tiny vase for decoration. Seeing that, and lifting her gaze up at the blue-haired male, who was gently smiling at her, she smiled for the first time in three days, but she felt as if she'd smiled for the first time in her entire life… Seeing her smile, he couldn't control it; he tried to force his tears back, and gave her a bigger smile, something he wouldn't do. She smiled more radiantly at his rather goofy smile, she was finally coming back, that was all he wanted. He placed the tray down, and spooned up a small amount of porridge, and slowly brought it towards her, keeping his other hand under the spoon to avoid spoilage. She then gently but unexpectedly grabbed his wrist and like a child, she guided his hand into her mouth, and consumed the porridge. And for the first time, they both felt alive… He then opened the TV in front of them, and there on the screen were the Bee Gees performing, Kai instantly smiled, he knew that Hilary likes the Bee Gees.

"Look, Hilary, the Bee Gees…" He gently said, as the lyrics of,"Stayin' Alive" began to play, and oh how these merely written lyrics were a perfect fit over the couples' condition

 _Life goin' nowhere, somebody help me,_

 _Somebody help me, yeah._

"I'll be right back, okay?" He said, as he saw Hilary smiling as the song continued to play…

It was taking a while for Hilary to start responding to Kai's words and actions, it had been a week since their tragedy. He would constantly talk to her, she would still be mute, but she was making progress, she would nod or shake her head at whatever Kai would say, needless to say that she was traumatized. But it was indeed Kai who was traumatized… He had now no one to express his pain; he had no one to speak about the pain he felt in his heavy heart. The only one capable of that was Hilary, and if she wouldn't respond, how would Kai feel better? And let's be honest, telling her his problems would only further deepen the disturbance and distress she was consumed in, or rather, _devoured in_.

So what did he do to lighten his heavy heart? Quite simple: he'd cry… He'd cry privately. He'd cry like no one would ever cry, he'd sob, he'd moan, he'd weep, he'd even curse himself, for not being there with her, for not being able to help her, not able to save _her_ child, not being for them, for in his words, _"Betraying his love…"_

"Why…?" He pleaded, and he begged: he was in the bathroom, crouching down, hands tightly interlocked and were forced over his forehead in utter freakin' frustration, whilst trying to stop the tears from coming out.

"Why us? Why Hilary? WHY?!" He softly pleaded, his tears were visible, and hence why he was crying in the bathroom, so that she wouldn't see him, or she'd be shattered…  
"WHY GOD, WHY?!" He pleaded the Almighty, or rather, _demanded from Him_. Kai was asking Him why he was forced to see this day, this moment.

"Why, God? I thought you loved us, I thought you cared about us!" The Hiwatari sobbed out, his apathy in his voice told the entire story. This was not the same Kai Hiwatari, not the same Kai Hiwatari, who ruled the Beyblade world, whose respected reputation was hidden from no one, this was the Kai Hiwatari, who nurtured Hilary, took care of her, loved her, comforted her, he made her feel happy, he made her feel _wanted,_ he made her feel _sexy, desirable, worthwhile, and made her feel special._ And now, his condition was pathetic, pitiful, worthy of having mercy, in need of a Messiah, a savior, and he was not to blame for his condition, and that just _really fucked him up bad…_

 _He just crouched there, deplorable, deserted, his Hilary couldn't bear to see him, he couldn't tell his Hilary how he felt, Kai Hiwatari wished for death at that instant, and nothing else…_

It had been two weeks since Hilary's failed pregnancy; and miraculously she had now made incredible progress. She was now actively responding to whatever he would say: nodding at him, shaking her head, turning her head around to match his movement, she was now definitely improving, and Kai couldn't be happier. He had just came back from work, and was given an entire week off for working his ass off despite the tragedy which had occurred him. He entered the living room, and saw Hilary watching the TV, he enters in, and she sees him and yet again smiles.

"I got a week off…" He said, smiling. She smiled back," All that hard work paid off big time, eh?" He continued, as she nodded. "So I'll be in the bath, freshen up a bit, and then…" He paused as he crouched down to see Hilary eye to eye," We'll have the entire week to ourselves…" He finished. She smiled even brighter that time, one whole week, Kai and Hilary all alone, and that triggered something in her…

"Okay, be right back." He said getting up as he walked towards the bathroom, leaving her still smiling…

Then what happened was no less, but rather more than a miracle: Hilary got up, still smiling, and slowly dragged her feet, at a very slow pace, going out of the room very slowly, she could walk, but she couldn't lift her feet to walk. But nonetheless, something in her heart forced her entire body to go against her "intensive care" and expatiate towards an unknown destination.

Back in the bathroom, Kai was looking at the mirror; these two weeks had a strong effect over the Hiwatari… He undid his tie, and began unbuttoning his shirt; he slowly exposed his body, marked with scars, bruises, _bite marks and scratches…_ The scars and bruises were obviously from his days in the abbey and his Beyblading career, but the bite marks and scratches were significant to him, Hilary was responsible for the latter two. Their long heated sexual nights were filled with these type of bite marks and bruises, they would love marking their bodies as the other's possession. He continued to stare at his body, and for a good while too. Then he turned back, he saw a familiar face that made him quite literally jump.

"Ah, Hilary!" He yelped out gently, as Hilary stood there motionless.

"Are… are you okay?" He asked, as she slowly brought her gaze down at his now almost topless physique. He too met her stare.

"So sorry about this I…" Kai said as he quickly began to fumble in an attempt to button up his shirt, not that he loved being topless in front of her and all, but hello, she was freaking traumatized! He couldn't be topless in front of her then, it would bring back her memories of their days spent together while she was pregnant, and she would be broken down, she would cry, she would…!

But she didn't, as he tried to close his buttons, she immediately snapped her hands and grasped his wrists, forcing him to stop what he was doing and look at her. She still looked at him, mouth slightly opened, eyes still empty, she then let his ands hang freely sideways. She then proceeded to tug his tie from under his collar, and let it drop on the floor, and then she undid his buttons he had fumbled up, before sliding his shirt off of his shoulders. She then completely made him topless, and numbly began to run her finger over his chest feeling his scars. He looked at she, before she brought her hand down and uttered the word that he was longing to hear,

" _Kai…."_

His eyes gently shot open, he felt a surge of emotions coursing though his body. For the first time, he felt alive and complete.

"Hi-Hilary?" He asked her, gently, while his eyes gleamed.

"You know… you might wanna change your tie color, yellow sucks on you." She replied, giggling. As if by mercy and by miracles, Kai's Hilary was back.

"Hilary…." He whispered gently, smiling weakly. Finally, his Hilary was back.

"Uh… Hello… I'm right here, you know?" She replied, waving her hand at him. Without warning, he wrapped his mighty arms around her frame, and pulled her tightly into his embrace, never letting her go.

"Oh, dear!" She yelped out as she crashed into Kai's warm chest, her face immediately met the vicinity where his heart was. She felt his heart pounding against her face.

"Ooofh! Kai!" She muffled out from his chest, as he slowly rested his head over her shoulder, in the process lifting her up from the ground. She was there dangling in mid air, as Kai held onto her, she was still wearing her hospital gown. This allowed her to feel his warm tears drip onto her exposed shoulder, making her own tears come out voluntarily and promptly.

"I thought you were gone…" He whispered, the pain was being felt in his voice, the pain which was now being torn away from his existence.

"Where would I go without you?" She replied, as her tears began to fall down her face, and over his shoulder. He hugged her tightly, squeezing her into him. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, feeling what she longed for, her entire body ached, but she did not care. At that very instant, _she was once again reconciled with her Kai._

He then pulled from the embrace, this time both of them had teary eyes. Tears running down their faces, tears of joy, tears of thankfulness, and tears of love… she smiled at him again, and before she knew it, instantly, he captured her lips with his, shooting her eyes wide open. But she then closed her eyes and engulfed into the kiss she longed for. Their tongues ran over each other, they were exchanging saliva, passionately continued to suck each others' lips, even nibbling them. They continued to make out, regardless of the air needed by both parties, their bodies demanded them to get air inside of them, but their hearts wanted to savor the moment to its fullest potential possible. At last they pulled apart, panting out loud for air, but smiling. Blushes, sweat, saliva, tears, they had this all over their faces. He then undid the string of her gown, before lifting her up bridal style and proceeding to the shower.  
"How long was I out?" She asked Kai during pants.

"About two weeks, but felt like forever." Hilary heard him reply.

"Then we have _a lot_ to talk about…" She said, slightly suggesting something,

"Mmm-hmm." He replied, as they entered the shower, before he slammed the door behind him turned on the shower and pushed her against the glass wall, before the hot steam covered the small shower, as they continued to _have their talk…_

 _They were finally one, again…._

They were now lying on their bed; the pillows and sheets were all scattered over the bedroom. They were naked, wet, panting, but they were one again. Hilary had her head firmly resting on Kai's arm, both were exhausted from their rather _exhilarated talk_ they had in the shower, _for a good hour or so._

"Did you cry while I was gone?" She asked him.

"Yea…" He replied gently.

"I bet you did, look at your eyes, Kai…" She replied, concerned. His eyes were still a bloodshot red, despite being with his Hilary.

"Guess I cried too much." He replied,

"You know, I know you could've taken care of the child without me… "She continued, earning rather a glare from him.

"I was even wondering how you would take care of him, I…"  
"Stop." He stopped her, earning a rather nervous look from her.

"I would never live with you…" He replied.

"Kai, but the child…" She was once again interrupted.

" _I don't care about the child…"_ He sternly replied.

"Ka-Kai?" She replied, with tears coming out again.

"Hilary…" He said, as his tears too began to come out…  
"I was worried about you both, I wanted you both. But as soon as I saw you in pain, I instantly knew that our "child" would only end up hurting you. And I can't let anyone hurt you…" He replied,

"Not even if it my own son…" He whispered, as his tears began to freely fall, her tears too met his motion and fell down on his skin.

"Kai…" She whispered out.

"I'd die without you…" He said.  
"Kai…" She again called him.  
"I was already dead when I would see you, you in pain. It made me so fucking mad that I wasn't there for you, I wasn't…" He expressed his guilt.

"You were there, Kai…" She said, earning a soft gaze from him.  
"Or else I would be dead by now… I'm alive 'cause of you." She said, as she wiped her tears, Kai stopped her from doing so and wiped them for her. She did the same to him, wiping his tears off of his face, smudging off his face paint.

"I love you Hilary…" He whispered

"I love you too Kai…" She replied, as they both gained closure once again, and softly kissed.

 _One year and eight months later…_

They pulled from their kiss, and stared at each other, smiling. They laid on the wooden floor, both topless. Kai wore his black pants, and Hilary was wearing her denim shorts, and had a _bigger belly bump._

"What should we name our daughters?" She asked Kai, as she cuddled herself into his arm. One year after their reconciliation, they found out that Hilary was pregnant again, with two twin daughters. This time, Hilary was not sick, so her children would survive, happy as ever, they both ha obvious celebratory sex before this conversation.

"I don't know, you're the name master." He replied.

"Name master? Who did I name?" She asked, jokingly.

"Because you called Daichi a monkey." He replied with a smirk.  
"Hm, only when he called me Grandma." He said, pouting visibly.

"So what?" He replied.

"Okay, how about you name the younger daughter and I'll name the elder." She suggested.  
"Mmh, sure." He replied.  
"Okay, so our elder daughter is Kate." She said.

"Katherine?" He denounced.  
"Kate."  
"Katherine."

"Kate."  
"Katherine."

"Katherine…" She replied, wickedly smirking,

"I ain't playing that game." He replied, smirking.  
"What? Come on Kai!" She said pouting.  
"Nope." He replied.  
"Okay, you call him Katherine, I'll call her Kate. Deal?" She said, he nodded.

"Okay, your turn." She promptly said.  
"Mia." He replied, smiling.  
"My grandma's name?" She said, blushing.

"Yes." He replied.  
"Thanks baby." She replied, he smiled back.

"If you wouldn't have come back last year, I would have died…" He said, softly.

"I know…" She replied.

"I will never lose you, Hilary…" He said softly.  
"I will never lose you, Kai." She said as they both closed in one final time, and kissed… sealing their love forever….

…

 _Done! There, told you it would be great ^^ so how did you like it? Did you like it? Do review. See you next time :)_


End file.
